Nausicaa: The return of Seven days of Fire
by Zeke5000
Summary: 1,000 years ago massive monsters appeared all over the earth destroying everything. One Man by unknown means was able to fall into a deep sleep. Only to awake 1,000 years later to a world much different than his own. Rated T. Chapter 3; Attacked is finally out XD
1. Prologue part 1

**I would say that i should possibly finish my other stories before going into a new one but hey, i have way too many ideas for stories to focus on one so might as well get this one out of the way.**

**This will be my first attempt at a Naussica fanfic so forgive me if there's ALOT of OOC in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naussica. It belongs to Hayo Miyazaki**

**Prolouge.**

**Earth: Year 2016 May 16: **

_Cryo sleep technology had finally been perfected on June 5th 2015._

_Hideki Kazuma, age 25, was able to sucessfully stop the ageing process that stopped Cryo Sleep from becoming a reality._

_After three years of experiments, had used a small animal that would grow to be larger in three months. He placed it into the machine, it freezed it's growth process and lowered it's pulse to a death state for three years._

_When he opened the machine, he discovered that instead of rabidly growing, it grew like it would normally would. It even didnt seem to register that three years have passed._

_Hideki's partner from America, Elijah Hawkins was the foremost swordsman in the world, he trained with several swordmasters from around the world._

_Both of them were present at the science awards June 16 2017._

_Hideki Kazuma won in every aspect, Elijah stood in the crowd arms crossed._

_Elijah left and found a massive cave before he came to the awards, he found a massive egg twice the size of the empire state building, the heartbeat from it sounded like an explosion and it looked like it was almost done growing._

_Elijah told Hideki about it after the fact and they went to see it. and after several moths they were able to build a facility around it. The Location is Top Secret_

_Neither knew that awakening this beast would awaken several others, or that the earth would be desroyed in the span of seven days._

_November 15, 2018,_

_That week will become known as the Seven Days of Fire._

_Millions will Die._

_And 1,000 years later, a young Girl will come across a strange capsule and a Conpierisy will be revealed._

_A Repeat of the Seven Days of Fire is imainate._

_And a chosen three will stop it from happening._


	2. Prologue part 2

**I divided the prolouge into two parts because i'm to lazy to keep it in one chapter.**

**anyway without further adue I give you part 2 of the prolouge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nausicca. it belongs to Hayo Miyazaki.

* * *

**

**Unknown facility: November 11, 2018 10:00pm: three hours before the Monster awakens.**

Elijah leaned on the wall arms crossed while his partner Hideki Kazuma was testing samples from the massive organic egg that could be seen from a window.

For a while now the earth had been shaking as if it didnt want them down there, Elijah took that as a message of departure and was about to leave but Hideki wanted to stay for another few weeks, so Elijah stayed with the stubborn man.

"Elijah, this could prove very valuable to science." Kazuma had told Elijah, "I mean, this discovery will unlock more about our universe." Elijah had said,

"I highly doubt this would have anything to do with our Universe.."

with that he left the room and went into the chamber were they kept some of the Sleeping Capsules that thought would be better if some of that Egg's DNA was used as a power source.

He put his hand on one of the pods before leaving to the main area where the Egg was. The Earth shook again and the beating from the egg slowed and inside of it looked like it was almost done incubating whatever was in there. Elijah knew something was wrong, the sword that he called Kotetsu was at his side. "Well, whatever this thing does when it wakes i hope i'm not around to see it." he said to himself.

As he walked away he didnt know how right he was about the uneasy feeling, so he got the idea to call his Wife and Child so he could tell them to find a safe place underground and stay there for the next few days.

* * *

**One hour before total Destruction.**

Elijah called them "Hello?"

_"Hey honey, how's Hideki doing?"_ he liked the sound of his wife's voive when he's under stress.

"He's doing fine, Listen, i need you to take Sarah and go to that underground Military base, tell them i sent you and stay there for a few days."

Her voice sounded worried when she asked, _"Whats going on?"_

"Dont worry, it's just that i'm having a bad feeling about this giant egg we found." _"How long would we have to stay there?"_

"I dont know. I'm not even sure whats going on here. I'll see you soon."

Those would be the last words that he will exchange with his wife.

* * *

**Very short chapter, the prologue will Conclude next chapter and the real story will begin.**


	3. Prologue part 3 Conclusion and beginning

**Finally, time out of my busy life to write this chapter.**

**This is the end of the prologue, the real story starts next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nausicca. OC characters are mine.

* * *

**

**November 12, 2018 12:50 AM**

**Ten Minutes until the monster awakens.:**

"What do you think your doing Kazuma?" Asked Elijah who watched the scientist Hideki Kazuma preforming experiments with a human body, "It's none of your concern, Swordsman." he said casually.

Elijah knowing what he was doing said, "It's illegal to experiment on humans, regardless if they are dead."

Kazuma turned from the window and looked at Elijah, "In case you forgotten, I am in charge here, therefore i have full right to use a human for my experiments. This person is a criminal who has been given the death penalty, here, i'll show you, what the monster inside that cocoon is capable of."

he pushed a button that let the person down from the ceiling, in the small jungle area he looked around before coughing uncontrollably, he stepped on a small creature that Elijah hasn't been before. Seconds later a whole manner of creatures appeared from the small brush jumping at them man, though they couldnt hear it, it was apparent that the creatures were eating him alive,

Elijah readied his blade saying, "I never thought it would come to this...Hideki Kazuma, you are under arrest for the murder of human being, and for preforming Illegal Experimentation of Humans." he drew his sword as security came in weapons drawn, "You have the right to remain silent, you have a right to an attorney, if you cant get one one will be provided. Anything you can can and will be used against you in International court." He took a breath before saying, "Do you understand these rights?"

Hideki said, "Yes."

_This is too easy...somethings wrong._ thought Elijah.

One of the guards moved to apprehend Kazuma, only to be kicked in the face and disarmed, the others got ready to fire but Elijah said, "Hold Fire. Kazuma, dont make this harder."

Hideki laughed, "Your a fool." he pointed the gun at the small jungle, enraging the creatures before shooting the glass over looking the Cocoon. Elijah moved to grab him but was too late, Hideki Kazuma was already falling toward the cocoon, as soon as he hit it it seemed to open up swallowing him.

"Hideki!"

one of the monsters flew out the window, but Elijah was in the way as It took him with him. As he fell, Elijah saw a wire and grabbed onto it, he used his sword to slide down it to a separate level when a voice over the intercom came on "**Warning, Unknown anomalies emerging from science bay, Security report to several other locations, Contain the unknown creatures."** the earth started rumbling and Elijah looked at the cocoon which slowly started to crack, he thought he saw something come out of it, a panicky voice came on the intercom, **"Colonel Hawkins, Dr. Kazuma, please come to the launch bay, You are to be Evacuated to Everest Base, this facility is deemed unsafe."** Elijah got on a comm unitl saying

"**All personell, This is Colonel Elijah Hawkins, You are all required to leave this place ASAP, Monsters have come from the Cocoon, to make the rest short: Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here."** He could hear screams all over as something landed behind him, he looked behind and what he saw was shocking.

* * *

**Launch Bay: 1:15 AM, Fifteen Minutes since outbreak:**

Corporal Jack Jennings was standing guard near to entrance, besides the radio chatter, he felt the rumbling ten stories below him, whatever that thing they found was, it sure sounds pissed. People ran everywhere when his cell rang, _Now of all times?_ "Hello? Jennings speaking."

_"This is Hawkins, i have a favor to ask."_

"Whats that sir?"

_"Go tell my wife I'll see her very soon, i'm going to see to the cryo pods."_

"But sir thats-"_  
_

_"If those pods are destroyed, this place will go off like a nuclear bomb."_

Not believing what he was hearing he asked, "What of Hideki?" they were close friends, but Jack knew Elijah long before he met Hideki.

_"I really dont know, first he jumped into that cocoon, thats when all hell broke lose, then he came back deformed, i was forced to kill him."_

Shock overcame him when Elijah revealed what he was doing. "So in the end he was deceiving us..the bastard..." he straightened up saying, "I will inform the President and the UN, come back alive you hear?"

_"I've been through worse."_

Elijah closed his cell phone and looked at what remained of Hideki, he was deformed beyond recognition, but he turned into a strange mush and he saw similar plants that were in his little jungle. Not wanting to know more Elijah bolted for the lift, which he told the small computer, "Take me to the Cryo Chamber.'

He entered the area and several people rushed around, getting all manner of stuff. Elijah asked one of them, "Is the ship ready?"

"Yes. Ready when you are." Elijah had already told them that Hideki was dead, so there was no reason to stay longer than necessary.

Elijah had asked them to take at least three Cryo Pods with them before leaving, sure enough they got them to the landing deck where their ticket out of here sat. _There is something really wrong here.._ he thought.

* * *

**November 15: 2018 12:00 PM. Submarine USS Hawkins: en rout to LA  
**

It wasnt long after the destruction of the base and Hideki's Death, but what they didnt know that it was just one of several thousand monsters that appeared two days after the base was destroyed, Elijah didnt have time to see his family before they were sent to the International Spaceport, he had asked Jack to go with them to watch over them, also to tell his wife that he was Sorry.

_Sorry_

The word echoed in his mind over and over again, the base he stayed at had no way to get into space station, the last transports left earth, leaving several hundred people to try salvaging what was left of earth, Five Billion lives destroyed, Five hundred million missing, and Fourty nine million eight thousand were on the space station.

Elijah used what resources he had to find the missing, which the station will send ship to retrieve them.

* * *

**November 25 2018 3:00PM: Four days since the Seven days of Fire:**

Elijah concluded that out of the five hundred million of the missing, they were only going to find less than three million, the surviving search force had two hudred or so people left out of the fifteen or so hundred they started with. The Monsters had all died out two days ago, as if they completed a mission, one of the missing, a young girl, lost her parents at the hotel she was found in yesterday, since then she had followed Elijah around since then, when the transport came, there was not enough room, The girl would have to be left behind, but Elijah opted to stay with the few who stayed behind, after a somewhat of an emotional goodbye the girl finally left and Elijah turned away, the name of the girl ran through his mind, _Nausicca._ "So Colonel, what next?" asked one of the soldiers.

"The space station has long since been filled, we are just going to wing it and do our best to survive."

"Arent they going to come back?"

"It doesnt look like it...we are on our own."

* * *

**June 15 2019 1200 hours: Seven months since Seven days of fire**

At least two thousand people returned to earth two months ago, they were forced to adapt, a 'Toxic Jungle' started to grow and encompass the earth, they were forced to wear gas masks so that they didnt breath the poison air of the jungle, ot was mostly in south America, covered Africa and most of Asia.

Elijah had told his friend Jack Jennings that he wasnt going to make it five months ago, a month ago, a letter was sent from his friend with a picture, Elijah didnt want to look at it, he knew what it was, and didnt respond like others did, in fact, he was happy for them, but Sarah, his now-ex-wife still loved him despite what was going on, Elijah had told Jack to watch over them, he knew that this was going it happen.

Elijah entered a room, the other two Cryo Pods were damaged and only one functioned, he had brought it to the beach ridden Sub USS Hawkins, it was blasted out of the water and landed on a beach outside a valley, he pushed several buttons and the pod opened. "You really are going to do this huh?" Elijah turned to the voice saying,

"It's for the better, this is set to wake me up in three years, i need sleep, to catch up on those sleepless days."

The man understood, "What about Nausicca, she looks up to you like a father." Elijah nodded, "Tell her i'm, going away for awhile, and that i'll be back." The man nodded,

"I might as well tell you, Elijah."

"Tell me what?"

"We are naming that valley over there."

"What are you calling it?"

"The Valley of the Wind."

Elijah thought for a moment, "Good name,take care of Nausicca."

"You have my word."

Elijah set the necessary time for awakening before he laid down in the pod, "See you in three years." He pod froze slowly as Elijah Hawkins fell asleep.

Soon after three others came in and the man walked to the pod saying, "What a fool.." he changed the setting from three years to One Thousand Years.

"Seal it up and let this place be restricted." they nodded and sealed up the small rood, the man took one last look inside before they sealed the room.

* * *

**June 20 2019: Funeral: Five days since Elijah's 'Death'**

The Ceremony was long over, a young girl stood above a grave saying, "Thank you for saving me." She left a small flower and the grave and walked away, the tombstone said:

Colonel Elijah Hawkins

June 26 1991-June 17 2019

* * *

The Man who sealed Elijah away and few others knew the truth, but his reason for doing that to Elijah was sick and immoral. "Nausucca, you are are mine now."

* * *

**I Planned to put more detail into this chapter, but it would have been way to long(like it is now).**

**Anyway, here it is, the conclusion to this Prologue. the real fun starts soon(not too soon though)  
**


	4. Chapter 1: The Meeting and Complication

**Lets get this party started! I said that i would get things started, right? Well guess what? Here's the REAL Chapter ONE. Hope you enjoyed the 3-part prologue, **

**Major Time Skip Time YAHOOOO!**

**Ahem, anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Nausicca. It belongs to Miyazaki-san.(had to put that in there for no reason whatsoever).**

**Chapter One: The Meeting.

* * *

**

**Location: Valley of the Wind**

**Date: November 19, 3419 AD**

**estimated time: 11:00AM**

**One Thousand Years since the Seven Days of Fire.**

A Young Girl, around the age of twelve, ran around with her friends, they were playing around the old machine from the days before the seven days of fire. After that Incident that took place two years back, the once forbidden place was a playground for children. Today however, the children discovered a new area, it was a little bit less rusted than the rest of the ship, course the new room must have been air tight, but it still showed signs of weeds and the like.

Her name was Olivia, she stood around 4'2'', brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a green dress that went down to her ankles, her skin was pale. She is currently living with Princess Nausicca, since her parents went missing when she was five. Their bodies were found maimed and brutalized, they didnt know who did this so they thought it was just an accident.

Olivia peered into the room, looked around and walked inside, she saw what looked like a door, but it was sealed shut. It wouldn't budge. she noticed that it was sealed some other metal. She scratched at it edges and the rust seemed to fall off in small chunks. She got an idea and hurrying to look for something the pry it open with.

She grabbed a metal bar that looked like it could pry it open. She smirked and began working on the rust. Just was she whacked the door in a certain spot it fell with a crashing sound making her jump. Her friends must have heard that since they poked their heads in the room she was in.

A Red headed girl, no older than Olivia asked, "What on earth are you doing?" Olivia shrugged, "I dont know, just found this door sealed shut, just wanted to know what was inside."

"Well, if it was sealed then there must have been some reason for it." said the boy. "You know, if I didn't know better, there must be something worth looking at in there." Olivia nodded, "Yes, but for some reason I felt drawn to this room...I wonder whats inside.."

The three causiosly walked into the room, there was a hole in the sealing that the sun shown through, and toward the back of the room they see something weird propped against the old wall, they saw a small light at the bottom shining through the small amout of sand than otherwise covered that whole floor..

"Olivia, Kiyone, looks at this." said the boy. Kiyone responded, "What'd ya find Takeshi?"

He pointed at the strange glowing item, "What do you think this is?" he asked as Olivia inspects the pod shaped dome. "I dunno, but there must be something inside of it." she moved her hand near the top of the pod, brushing away whatever covered it, all she saw was darkness inside, "Can't see anything in there, is there a way to open it?"

He shook his head, "Lets go find something to open it with." Takeshi and Kiyone are the only ones who left the room. Olivia started to leave when she heard a strange beeping noise. She looks at the pod as the noise sped up, it shifted a little and air was suddenly released making a hissing sound, the front of it pitched forward causing her to jump as it landed on the ground, something also landed with with, but since the dust was kicked up she couldn't see what it was, but she did hear an unusual sound, it sounded like someone fell face first.

As she pondered what it was she heard a voice, "Damn, I feel like shit...How the hell long was I out?" She moved closer to the voice as the dust settled, moments later something stood, it took her a moment to realized that it was human.

"EEK!" She fell back and the figure jumped, "What the hell?" The voice sounded like a man, and the figure wobbled toward her and she got a better look at his face, he also sees her saying, "Well, hello, what's your name?" moments after he asked that he doubled over and fell, unconscious just as her friends ran in, "What the? Who's that?" asked Kiyone you pointed at the strange man. "He came from that thing." She said pointing at the pod, "II think we should get him to the village, he needs help." They agreed and they started to heft him out of the massive structure.

"This guy's a little heavy.." remarked Takeshi.

"Oh quite your wining ya Idiot." Kiyone said in annoyance as Olivia picked something up that also fell out of the pod, she realizes that it's a sword and brings it with her. _It's better than leaving it here._ she thought to herself.

* * *

The first thing Elijah saw when he woke up was the ceiling, he moved his head around and realized that he was in a room, the walls were made of stone. He also noticed plants that sat in the windowsill, they were small red flowers. he turned to look to his right and noticed that there was a chair by his 'bed'. He took another look out the window and saw the signs of autum, the window also had no glass. He turned his head a little to the left and notice the familiar sheath and handle. Then he noticed that he was undressed with some bandages, which surprised him, since he doesnt remember being beat up when he entered the Pod. Just then he closed his eyes to pretend to be asleep as the door opened.

* * *

A young woman and an old man with a beard came it the room that their 'guest' laid. "How long has he been out?" asked the man.

"Since this morning." She replied, neither of them knowing that the man was awake and listening in.

"Nausicca, what of those wounds?" asked the man.

She shook her head, "When he was brought in they told me that they went over some sharp rocks, they also mentioned accidentally dropping him several times. So his wounds were cleaned and bandaged."

Elijah thought inwardly as he was listening, _That must explain why I'm so banged up...Who the hell was carrying me? And why was I blacked out in the first place? How long was I in that thing?_

He was trained to pretend to sleep without being noticed, so he will stay perfectly still, maybe make a twitch here and there, but never opening his eyes. _I have no idea who they are, and why does the name Nausicca sound so damned familiar?_ they continued talking as these thoughts ran through his mind

"Lord Yupa, I need to check his condition, could you go bring Olivia here? Since she found this man in the first place, and I wanted to ask her a couple of questions." asked Nausicca. Elijah heard the man reply, "Certainly, though I am wondering about this man, Once i send her I'm going to investigate those ruins."

He heard the door opening and closing, he heard the girl saying, as if she was talking to him, "I wonder when you wake up, you can help with a certain problem.."

Elijah kept his eyes closed and remained silent. He could feel whoever it was changing bandages that had his 'wounds' _I can't stay here, I'm leaving once she leaves._ He waited until she stood before he twitched his hand, she must of saw it cause he heard her say, "Thats the first movement you've made since you got here, Are you awake yet?" he kept still, just breathing, "I guess not.." she said solemnly before she opened and closed the door.

Elijah opened his eyes and made sure that no one was in the room. He jumped off the bed and found his clothing and his sword before he looked out the door opening it slowly. As he looked around before closing it again, he looked at the window and determined that it was big enough for him to get out. As he looked out the window a large fan came across the window, thats when he learned that he was in a windmill. "Well, that's convenient.." he said sarcastically before getting ready to jump off, "I always hated this kind of stuff..." he complained.

He jumped and grabbed on to one of the wooden bars that stabilized the fan and hung on till he got the the roof, but as he did so he heard a gasp and looked into the room only noticing two people, but he didnt get a look at their faces before he was lifted to high.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

After Nausicca left the room she went down the stairs and met Olivia at the bottom, "Oh, your already here?" Olivia nodded, "I've been here for a while, Lord Yupa just came through here telling me that you wanted to see me before he ran off."

Nausicca shook her before grabbing her hand, "Come with me." She pulled her towards the room, "I understand that when you found him he saw you and asked for your name shortly before he collapsed right?"

"Yes, But I didn't get his name either." she said nodding, "Is he gonna wake up?" Nausicca's shoulders dropped, "I don't know to tell you the truth...maybe he won't maybe he will. In any case we should watch him." She opened the door looking at Olivia, "Well here it is." as she looked in the room she saw that no one was in there before noticing a silhouette on the giant fan and gasped, he turned his head just in time for them to see that it was the Mysterious Man who was sleeping in a comatose state, is very much awake and active. "Olivia, go home, whatever you do, if you see him let us know okay?" Olivia nodded before running off.

Determained to find him Nausicca raised the alarm, which was the bell that served for their emergencies. Lord Yupa seemed to have come from no where asking, "Whats going on?"

"That man is awake, and active.." she said. Yupa put his hands on her shoulders, "I don't know what he's after, but I'll help look for him, Okay?" She nodded before they ran out of the windmill.

_I don't think he's bad, but we need to question him._ she thought.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Time Elapsed: Eight Hours.**

**Time: 1900 hours.**

For the past eight hours the village looked for the somewhat very elusive man, even Lord Yupa is having a hard time tracking him. Nausicca sat on a bench outside one of the houses since she was very confused as to how someone could make it so they never existed.. "Seems impossible.." She got up grabbing her gun and went to look again.

* * *

**Meanwhile:****  
**

_It's night time now, better get moving, these guys are serious..Gotta get out of this valley._ Elijah thought as he stayed in a large tree by a plantation that he assumed where they grew their necessary foodstuffs. They already searched through this area, but since Elijah was trained in stealth, they didn't find him. _Thats mostly cause they don't know what to look for, plus they don't have suitable lights to find me._

Elijah is also aware of the fact that he almost got caught by that swordsman who hung around some areas he was in quite a bit, he was obviously a skilled tracker, but since Elijah's methods were something he's never seen before, he was harder to track, but he came close a couple times.

He heard a voice and thought, _This is the second time they came through, There're not going to find me._ A young girl with brown hair came towards the tree and sat at the bottom, she looked a little sad, from what he could tell anyway.

He lightly landed on the ground on the other side of the tree and spooked her when he said, "So, may I ask why you look so sad?" she practically jumped at his voice before snapping her head towards him, "W-what?" Elijah sat down.

"Well lets see, I'm hiding from everyone here and while I am cooped up in the tree, you come around looking sad." he said, "And on top of that my curiosity got the better of me so I decided to ask what was wrong. Plus, I still remember that your the one who brought me here in the first place."

The Girl looked away, unshed tear threatening to come, "When I saw your face you reminded me of my parents." she pulled her legs in and wrapped her arms around, "I guess I came here cause after bringing you here I started to think about them.."

"What happened to them?" he asked, with a sincere look. "When I was five...my parents vanished without a trace one day, few days later they found them..they told me what happened and I guess I really lost it..They were murdered." She said.

Elijah clearly remembered of a similar situation..that little girl who he found in a demolished mall complex. Working up the courage he said, "I lost many close friends and family. It's been a while but now that I think about it, they weren't murdered, most of them died in wars accidents, just so much pain and suffering." he placed a hand on her shoulder, "At first I blamed myself, almost killed myself too, until later on I was told the difference. between lives wasted for no reason and lives spent for a good cause."

he stood up and took off the top of the handle on his sword and pulled a piece of metal out, a small chain was also attached, he grabbed her hand and placed it there closing her hand,

"Take this, maybe it'll give you good luck one day, like it has me. Keep it safe, don't let anyone take it from you, okay?" she nodded.

He stood and drew his sword turning around, "I know your there, show yourself."

A Bearded Man emerged from the brush and looked at Elijah's sword then at him, then glanced at the girl then at him again, "What were you planning on doing with the girl?" he asked.

Elijah stared at her then at the old man, "Nothing. What about you?"

The Old man replied, "I was planning to protect her from you." he turned to the girl, "Olivia, can i ask you to go home for now?" She looked at Elijah who nodded and she ran off.

"Okay, now that the young one is safe, might i ask what you were doing?" asked the Bearded Man.

"Is there something wrong with comforting a little girl? I just felt like it is all." Replied Elijah, "Since we're getting no where with your questions, Where am I? and what year is it?"

The Bearded Man thought it was Odd that he was asking such weird questions. "You must have lost your memory, it's the year 1419 AD, thousand years after the Seven Days of Fire."

Elijah's mind just went out right then and there. Thousand Years ago? Yeah, Right. "Okay, I don't know where you come from friend, but there's no way I was in there for a thousand years."

The Old man drew his sword, "Your coming with me, we have questions for you."

Elijah laughed, "You think your blade can beat my Kotetsu? you must be insane." he lifted his blade and was about to fight before they were interrupted.

"Lord Yupa!" someone cried as Elijah, wanting to avoid more complications, vanished into the night. Nausicca ran up towards the mountain but didnt notice that the man was there, Lord Yupa noticed that he was gone.. "Nausicca, who told you I was here?"

"I was already coming up here when Olivia ran by me." She said. "Is she Okay?" he asked after looking for the strange man.

"Yes, she's fine, She said she was going home. Sorry that i couldn't get here sooner."

"It's alright, but right now I need to see the history of the Valley of the Wind."

"Why?" she asked.

"Does the name Kotetsu mean anything to you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, but I've never read anything on our history, that library is locked, no one's been there since i was born."

Lord Yupa nodded, "Well considering that Olivia and her two friends found him, and his sword is not normal either, so I'm leaving to look through the records." Nausicca nodded, "Well, if you find anything let us know." Lord Yupa left towards an old library, _It can't be The Kotetsu, that sword was lost over 1400 years ago..._

As they walked off they didn't even notice they were being followed, and Neither did they or their pursuer that the Village was belong watched by two dozen people in black armor.

* * *

**A little fast paced Chapter yes I know, but once i started writing this chapter I decided to put two chapters in one, even though they might be a little small.**

**Anyway, I'm not bugging for reviews, but if you see amiss, like a certain detail i forgot, then dont hesitate to contact me.**


	5. Chapter 2: A Revelation

**it's about time that I quit stalling. After a long time of waiting I've finally made this chapter, I dont know how good it is but yeah, i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own nausicca.**

* * *

Elijah had been creeping very quietly behind the Old man and the woman called Nausicca, so far it didn't look like they saw him. _This is as stealthy as I go, I have to be more careful or my cover will be blown._ he stayed on their tail, but failed to realize the coming danger.

HHHHHHHHHHH

When Olivia returned to her small house she looked at the necklace that man gave to her, _Why did he give this to me? he said it brought good luck..was he right?_ she looked at it closer and saw a very small keyhole, but no key, _Must've forgot to give it to me or maybe it doesn't have one._

She did not realize that they're were shadows outside her door.

HHHHHHHHHH

Twelve people in black armor started into what was the Valley of the Wind, after that fiasco with the Tomikians, they decided that they would do it differently. Some had already entered the village

One of them said, "Just like the first time, but lets not rush, you will have plenty of time to antagonize them, we have one target, lets cause enough Chaos that no one will suspect a thing." they all nodded. "Lets move then." they vanished into the night sliding down the rocky slopes.

One of the two who didnt leave yet asked, "It was reported that they had brought someone from the outlands."

The man beside him, who was the leader just said, "He is probably just some wanderer who was passed out from the heat, he is not threat to us."

"But one of our scouts reported that he his very well trained, as when he was running around even our people couldn't track him, his stealth skills are beyond us.."

"Like i said, just cause someone is good at Hide-and-Seek does not mean that there is a threat to our plan, besides, if he was trying to escape, then he is not a ffriend to them. Maybe he will assist us."

HHHHHHHHH

Soon after entering the Castle, they had walked through some corridors that lead downwards, to the room that held the Wind Valley's early history.

Yupa and Nausicca had reached a door down that had a flight of stairs to a very old door. Yupa placed his hand on it and it moved to the side.

Nausicca was in awe, "What? what is this place?" the room itself had very very old items made of metal, items that looked like guns had long since been rusted, but their shapes stayed the same.

"This Place is the Archives, information and relics that date back all that way to the Seven days of Fire, and before then also, those weapons you see in here are what humans used back then, those ruins outside the village is also what was used for deep sea explorations, or war.." He said the last part grimly, apparently pretty much everything in this room was used for war from what Nausicca could tell.

"But whats in here that you have to look at exactly?" she asked.

"There is a record in here written during the Seven Days of Fire, and a record on who was involved in bringing about the Seven days of Fire as well."

"What are you looking for?"

"That man who was brought in today, there is something strange about him.. lets see.." He was very careful when he found the page and said, "Here: November 21, 2018:

_It's been seven days since those monsters emerged from the reasearch facility and around the world, one thousand of them brought waste upon the planet._

_During that time, Colonel Elijah Hawkins, known as the strongest swordsman alive, helped with evacuations and the possibility of killing these beasts._

_No one knows how he did it, but Colonel Hawkins had managed to actually kill one hundred of them with no more than one thousand men. even the ones who were with him at the time dont know how they did it. Now today, they all started to die off, one by one. November 25, Once we were able to conclude that they were all dead, we resumed rescue efforts. Most of these have left the planet to live on the Space station orbiting earth. i have no idea what happened but a good few thousand people stayed on earth."[/i]. " _Yupa turned the page, "This was written then, heres one that shows the founding of this valley, seven months later."_ "It's been seven months, we have started to rebuild. it was decided that we call this place the Valley of the Wind. The great Colonel Hawkins, had left the village the night before to help sustain other villages, as what our new Leader, who Colonel Hawkins appointed, said. We will live on, And I hope I get to see Elijah again when he returns."_

Yupa closed the book and said, "This Colonel Hawkins, had a sword called Kotestu, said to be made of the strongest materials on the planet, and that he was also unsurpassed."

"Then, why are we here?" she asked. Yupa sat into an old chair and said, "Why dont our guest tell us himself."

Nausicca sharply turned when a voice said, "Very good Old Man, i didnt think that you were onto me." Elijah came into view from the shadows, "In fact, since I guess that means i'm not as quiet as i used to." Elijah looked around the room.

Nausicca stayed on guard, she didnt trust him, not now anyway. "I'm guessing you want to know how and why i'm not dead, am i correct?" he asked turning to Yupa

Yupa nodded, "It would be nice to know that, I highly doubt that you are immortal."

Elijah nodded, "Your dead on, The real truth is that I went to sleep inside a Cryo Pod, hopeing to get some sleep from all those years of fighting, then those monsters came.." he slamed his fast against a wall, "they were no enemy that i have seen before, those Monsters, they were awakened shortly after a old friend of mine awakened something..I still have nightmares when he came up after being swollowed by the orb..which was the starting point for the jungle that kills people."

"The Toxic jungle." Yupa breathed. Elijah nodded, "Exactly." they all stared silently for the next few minutes unttil Nausicca asked, "Who made you sleep for a thousand years?"

Elijah looked up at her, "A Man who was known as the first King of the Valley, he made it out that i died, and took it all. i never went and traveled around, That pig was a power hungry fool, the fact that he changed the settings is that he didnt want me to oppose his views..."

Nasicca then asked, "How did you kill those things?"

Elijah looked away, "I killed three of them, how I did it? I dont even want to remember, and I dont expect to remember ever again.."

The room was silenced until Elijah suddenly felt uneasy, "Thers something very wrong here.." Nausicca wondered what he meant but Yupa knew, "You know too dont you?"

Elijah nodded, "yes, I noticed before i came in here, We might have trouble here..." elijah then rushed outside, Lord Yupa and Nausicca followed close behind, "I think we need to-" Elijah started when the building shook and an explosion was heard, "anyway, i think we are being attacked.." As they ran up the stairs Elijah saw a window and said, "You two go ahead, i'm going this way."

Nausicca was gonna ask what he meant when he joumed out the window, "Who is he really?" yupa shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that we will get to ask him later, lets go!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elijah landed feet first on the ground. "Okay..where too.." he was thinking when something moved from the left, "Ah crap.." he found himself surrounded but four people wearing black armor. "I suppose that we cant talk about this?" he asked.

The men drew their swords and Elijah shrugged drawing his sword, "Geez..more Upstarts to deal with.." he placed his blade on his shoulder, "I guess since we cant talk about this i'll have to kill you." The men charged at him and he got into a stance, noticing that a couple were comeing from above, "Upstarts...so weak.." he swung his sword at his attackers.


	6. Chapter 3: Attacked

**Holy moly...i havent updated this in a looong time. yeah, suffering major writers block due to some chapter progressions with my other fics(namely the eureke seven and negima ones)**

**Anyway, with the next chapter in my negima series is done so now i can go on with this. Which i am going to write a tad differently than i did previous chapters, may have someone edit those ones and replace them Dunno yet.**

**Anyway, imma back and ready for writing, the updates dates are not really worked out but i assure you that it wont take over a year to update again XD**

**Disclaimer; i do not own nausicca. gary-stu OC character protected by Plot armor is mine XD**

* * *

The first of the men came forward and slashed at his chest area, he parried moving behind and kicking him. Elijah then sidestepped to the left to avoid a stab from behind. Grabbing the attacker's sword arm Elijah hit the man with the end of his sword handle knocing the wind out of him. Using that he grabbed the same man's sword and swung to the left blocking an attack from another, and he then swung his actual sword to the right to block the other man.

Two more men came from behind and front to slash at his midsection, but with good timeing Elijah jumped while spinning causing the two swordsmen to lose their footing to which gave him enough edge to sissor kick them in the head. The two wound up hitting each others blades just as he left that space. Elijah while coming down discarded the extra sword into the air and with both hands and slashed down on the two's swords, which to their shock both swords had actually broken into several pieces, one of them screaming out

"Impossible! The swords made from Ohmu shell shouldn't be that easy to break!"

Elijah came up on the man who shouted and he said, "My sword was made of materials gathered from space." Elijah hit the man with his blunt side of his sword hard eough to send him to the ground out like a light.

After a moment of silence. "There's one more..." he simply said. To these words he heard footsteps from the left. Elijah held up his hand and the other sword landed right in his hand, to a second later he threw ot so hard that the blade caught the man's armor through it and sending him to a tree where the sword got stuck. elijah walked up to the man who whispered, "What are you?"

Elijah smirked, "Just a wandering swordsman." elijah then whacked him with the butt of his sword finally sheathing it. "Now then..." He said before vanishing into the night. One of the soliders who wasnt knocked out, could only shack in terror, "He's just like master.."

* * *

Yupa and Nausicca could hear the fight actually happening, but when it was silent, they waited. "Do you think-"

"Shh!" Yupa sushed her. A mere second later he drew his sword and swung, to which another sword clashed with his. "OI! Old man! it's Me!" Indeed, Elijah was silebtly walking up to them when suddenly he was forced to draw his own sword to parry Yupa's. which was a close cll as both of them had swords at each others throats.

"This is awkward.." remarked Elijah.

The calmly sheathed their swords when Elijah spoke, "I encountered some of the attackers..all were wearing a strange black armor." Yupa looked at him while he continued, "Other than that there was nothing else weird about them." Black armor... for some odd reason it was a familiar to Yupa...but he couldnt place it.

"What do they want?" asked Nausicca.

Elijah turned to Yupa as if asking the same question. He stroked his beard and thought. "I dont know, but we need to-" someone was screaming cutting off Yupa with an "AAAHHHHH!" and soon after a "Let me go now!"

Elijah reconized the voice, but it was Nausicca who exclaimed, "It's Oliva!"

The trio jumped from their hiding spot to see a group of men running, one of them had a kicking and screaming Olivia. "Let me go you damn bastards!" Nausicca gasped and Elijah's eyes widened, "Whoa...didn't know she could talk like that..."

She looked at him, "It was one of the words you said while you were sleeping, she most likely picked it up not knowing..."

Yupa brought the two out of their conversation right then, "We can discuss volcabulary later, they are almost out of the valley! nausucca, warn to towns people, and if you can tail them with your glider if we cant get to them in time!"

She nodded taking off for the main windmill tower while both men nodded to each other and started runnin at the group. one of them shouted, and Elijah reconized him, "It's him!" sighing he stated, "I should have knocked him out..." yupa looked at him, "did you even try?" elijah looked at him dumbfounded, "How many people have you seen get up after getting kicked in the back of the neck?"

"point taken..." Yupa moved faster, "I'll deal with them, you go ahead."

"Alright." they split up, yupa attacking the group while elijah moved to the left then upwards. he glanced at at the swordsmanship of yupa and said to himself, "I should make a note not to fight him seriously..." Elijah moved into the night almost like a ghost.

* * *

Elijah had trouble finding them at first, but then found them climbing up the mountain at a remarkable speed, "What are these guys...ninjas?" he for the life of him couldn;t understand how they could move like that with the armor, but then he noticed that it was a lighter armor.

_So..they have hevay armor, and then they have light armor..._

Elijah looked around the base and found a foot hold. "Okay, up we go.." he started to climb, not as fast as the guys above him, but fast enough to catch up to them. The cliff was about 100 meters, they had got to the top just as he hit 3/4 of the way. "I'm getting to old for this..."

Finally making it to the top he rolled from the edge and got up catching his breath. Thats when his blood chilled, what caused this said, "Your resiliant...I applaud your efforts.."

Just then a glider flew overhead, Elijah guessed it was Nausicca. at first he smikred, but the man soon looked bored, "shoot it out of the sky please." the order came off his lips so naturally that several people pulled out guns and fired at the Glider "Oh shit!"

The glider soon caught fire and landed a good distance away. Elijah looked at the man with scorn, "You Bastard..."

Elijah got up and found himself looking at a man who's face looked so familiar that he almost counld't breath. Olivia was already bound in ropes and gagged. Small tears rolled down her face. Elijah's face distorted with anger, for shooting down nausicca and putting the girl into such aposition. "If you lay one finger on her I'll-"

"You'll what?" the man said. He was wearing some sort of armored long coat, like of what you would see on a japanese general, but it was light armor and there wasn't much hint of a samurai stance with that stance.

"You'll attack me? kill me? go ahead." the man taunted. he grabbed something from someone, it was a long sword, about a 70inch blade with a 18 inch handle.. Unsheathing it he swung and gestured for elijah to come at him.

Elijah, taking up the challenge unsheathed his sword and slashed horizantally upwards. The speed of the attack momentarly surprised the man but the clang and two swords sounded. Elijah looked up and the man was looking at him with pity, "Is that all?" The man twisted his sword and caused elijah to lose grip, to which the man used this opening to slash him across the chest. The muffled scream of Olivia could be heard and Elijah slowly fell, his vision starting to fade.

"You have one week to save this little girl...or evryone will die. that is my condition." Elijah's vision faded watching the man sheath the sword walking away. Olivia's screaming was cut off abruptly as she was knocked out and carried off. Time seemed to have slowed down as he held his hand out as if trying to get to her.

His vision soon faded, the last thing he saw and heard was suddenly yelling and flashes of light, to which he finally faded.

* * *

The sun rose over the valley, of course, it was not a good morning.

People who were hurt in last nights attacks numbered about 20. as for the attackers...it was like they all vanished, even the ones who were knocked out were gone.

* * *

At the Castle Yupa was in a room watching two people sleep, Nausicca in one bed and elijah in the other, granted Elijah's injuries were caused by a weapon, while Nausicca's injuries were caused by her fall from crashing her glider..well, the story as follows would be that Nausicca got hit with the unexpected firepower, causing her glider to malfunction and crash, she jumped off moments before, it is a mystery if it was wise to jump off.

"Ughh..." Elijah groaned.

"How do you feel?" asked yupa.

"Like a million bucks..."

He looked a Elijah who then waved it of, and tried ti sit up "Ah, never mind. i'm fine..kinda..guh.." he felt a rush of pain.

"It's best that you dont move."

"Yeah.." he agreed with a smile and laid back down. "I dont suppose you have any word on those men."

Yupa looked away saying, "No, they left in an airship before I could catch up.. they headed across the sea."

Elijah sighed, "How long before i'm able to move?"

"Sadly about a week.."

"Great..."

Elijah looked over at the sleeping Nausicca, "She don't look too bad."

Yupa laughed, "Pretty resilient, Of course, she's always been like that."

"Had to be fun watching her grow up eh?"

They both laughed slightly.

"Say...whats her story exactly?" Elijah asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...She looks sad.."

Yupa stared at him for a long time, to which he soon answered, "A few months ago, her father was murdered."

"I'm sorry..."

"No no...it was truly a tragic event...Her father had already been poisoned by the toxic jungle as well..."

"So either way he was going to die.."

"She was trying to find a cure for it, but he died too soon. other things have happened after that."

Elijah turned to look at the ceiling, "So in a week we'll track those guys down right?"

Yupa nodded, "Until then though, get some rest."

Yupa stood up from his chair and placed something on Elijah's bed and left the room, neglecting to tell him that he had actually been out or about a week.

* * *

Elijah looked at the item yupa left, and realized that it was the necklace he gave to Olivia. "What a cruel a sick joke ain't it?" he asked no one in particular.

What neither male knew was that Nausicca had actually been awake and listening in.

"A cruel sick joke..." Elijah repeated.

* * *

**It's a little better than the last few chapters(mostly because i'm not trying to update six other fics at the moment) so yay!**

**anyway, Next chapter will be up...when i hve an idea for how to proceed since i took a small turn away from the plot...No i'm not changing to whole thing, I'm just changing the direction for you see i'm better at making it up as i go so so far i have the whole plot in my head, it'll take a while to get it down on wordpad.**

**Also I'm going to be updating the first few chapters, to make them a little cleaner yes? i got someone who's willing, but i dunno for sure yet. going to ask another person to also edit out chapters.**

Anyway, It's all good now so dont worry no more XD later and see you guys with a new chapter in a few weeks or so XD(hopefully not a years and a half like this last time lols)


End file.
